Truth or Dare ATLA style!
by fuzzyninjaAssassin777
Summary: The Gaang decides to play truth or dare while at Ember Island. Sokka gets mad, toph schemes, Aang's upset, Zuko's in love, Suki's confused and Katara shows a side of herself no one knew. What will happen to our fav ATLA teens! Click to find out! Zutara!
1. Chapter 1

**Gaang Truth or Dare!**

Katara walked around the stone courtyard of Zuko's family's beach house on Ember Island rounding up the gaang. "Let's GO! DINNER!" she yelled. Zuko and Aang had already stopped training and were rinsing their faces and hands in the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. They talked a little bit about a new Fire Bending form and then Aang walked over to Katara. Zuko discreetly followed him with his eyes.

"Hi, Aang!" Katara said quite happily. Zuko felt a slight twinge of jealously. _I wish she'd get all smiley like that when she's talking to me…_he thought. _Woah…what the heck was that? _A confused expression passed over his face. He _never_ thinks stuff like that, but with Katara it seems to be occurring pretty often. He decided to stop watching and dried off.

"Uh hey Katara…" Aang scratched the back of his head awkwardly and blushed. Katara smiled warmly. "Want some help with handing out food?"

She laughed lightly, "Haha sure, Aang. Thanks." She handed him his bowl along with two others. By this time Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Zuko had made a circle on the ground near the fountain. Aang walked over, balancing three bowls and handed one to Toph and one to Sokka. "Thanks." They both said. He nodded and sat down in between them.

Katara walked over carrying three bowls as well. She handed one to Suki and one to Zuko. They both thanked her and she smiled in acknowledgement. She sat between Zuko and Toph. Zuko looked down into the bowl and beamed (which was rare for him) because she had made one of his favorite meals.

"MMMM! Katara! This is great! Where'd you learn to make this?" Sokka exclaimed. Everyone murmured their agreements through stuffed mouths.

Katara laughed. "Well when Suki and I were in town buying supplies and food, we overheard two Fire Nation women talking about a certain dish outside of this fancy restaurant. One of the women was handing the other a covered container of food. It smelled so good!" She stopped to spoon some into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed before speaking again. "They were saying how it's normally a "peasant's" meal but that it was fantastic. Apparently, the chef of this restaurant was on break and had overheard too and had asked to try some. He thought it was delicious and asked for the recipe. We figured if _he_, the chef of this upper-class restaurant, thought it was good then it _must_ be good, so Suki wrote down the recipe and we shopped for the ingredients." Suki smiled and nodded that it was true. Sokka leaned over and kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"What's it called?" Aang inquired.

Suki spoke up. "The first woman said it in some language that I guess only the Fire Nation speaks." She ate some of her food. "You know how some Water Tribe people speak a language called African? And another called Jamaican?" Aang nodded. "And Earth Kingdom people speak Japanese and Portuguese? Well it's like that. They speak a language called Spanish. In English it's 'Rice with chicken and sweet bananas.' (**A/N: I know they don't have chicken but whatever.) **I can't really pronounce it in Spanish. Katara, do you know how?"

Katara thought for a moment and then tried pronouncing the name. "Um I think it's something like 'Arrows cohn poyo ee plahtahnos doolsis.'" Everyone sort of smiled because they didn't know how it was actually supposed to be pronounced. Zuko, however, chuckled at his friend's mistake.

"What's so funny?" Katara said, piercing him with her deep blue eyes.

"I-I'm…sorry." He said while laughing. "You j-just sa-said it funny…Th-that's all." He ate a big spoonful of the meal and smiled.

Katara's expression hardened. "Well, you're Fire Nation. Scratch that. You're _prince_ of the Fire Nation. You should know how to speak every language your nation knows. So tell us."

Everyone looked at Zuko. He looked at Katara and smirked. "Arroz con pollo y plátanos dulces."

"Woah, Sparky. Your language has a pretty sick accent to it." Toph remarked.

"Haha, thanks man. Yeah I guess it is pretty cool." Zuko began to eat his food again while Katara stared at him. He could feel her glare and his smirk widened.

"Yeah well, it's not that great…" Katara stated coolly.

"What's up, Katara? I thought you _liked_ Zuko now?" Aang questioned her and Zuko looked up waiting for her response.

She stopped looking at Zuko and blushed. "I do…well…I mean… Yeah we're okay now! Geez relax!" _I/She likes him more than you know, _Katara and Toph thought simultaneously. Toph smiled a knowing smile at Zuko and then winked at Katara. _What the…?_ they both thought.

"Good. I'm glad." Aang smiled. "So…." he trailed off.

"Hmm…Ooh! Let's play truth or dare!" Sokka suggested. Katara, Suki and Aang nodded in agreement while Toph and Zuko just grunted.

"Okay rules…" Katara started. "Whoever fails to complete their dare fully and to the requirements or lies will have to do chores for a week _and_ cook dinner for a week." Sokka looked down. Suddenly he didn't really want to play anymore. "Oh and, Toph, you have to make sure no one is lying, k?"

Suki had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Hey wait a minute, Katara!" She pointed an accusatory finger at Katara and laughed a bit. "You do that stuff anyway! So what if you don't complete a dare or lie?"

Toph suddenly glared. "You're right Suki! That's not fair." Then she got a mischievous glint in her eye. "Okay. How about this? Whoever loses has to go and see a play every night by the Ember Island Players for a whole week!" Everyone groaned but agreed. "Okay let's start! But remember…My feet are watching you…" She said the last sentence all creepy-like.

"Oooohhhhkaaayy…Sokka, truth or dare?" Katara asked.

"Mmm…dare!"

"Alright. I dare you to go and kiss Appa on his mouth!" Everyone laughed.

"WHAT? GROSS!"

Aang spoke up. "Just do it, Sokka. And get it over with."

"Yeah just do it! I don't mind sharing my boyfriend with the furry, cuddly beast!" Suki smirked at Sokka and he glared.

Sokka walked over to where Appa was laying and leaned towards him. "ew….ew…ewww." He puckered his lips and bent down to kiss his nose. When his lips made contact he suddenly jerked up and ran back. The Gaang started yelling at him.

"No. Go back!"

"That was his nose!"

"She said his _mouth!_"

"You're gonna have to see the plays!"

"Get yo butt back ova der and kiss da bison on his damn mouf!" Everyone looked at Katara. "Haha. Sorry. Guess I jus had a ghetto moment there." The Gaang looked at her and they all burst out laughing.

Toph thought, _Dang, Sugar Queen! You should talk like that more often! It actually makes you sound tough...and cool. Though I would never admit that to you._

Zuko thought, _Wooow…_definitely_ talk like that more often! That was hott. Does she even know what that does to me? Oh. I think I jus popped a boner. _He looked at Katara with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Sokka thought, _My little sister should not be talking like that around Aang and Zuko. Especially Zuko! I know what that can do to a guy! I mean I know she talks like that at home, because a lot of us do. But not here! I specifically told her only when she's by herself or with me. NO MORE!…_ Sokka stopped laughing as the realization hit him full on. He glared at the other two boys as he continued ranting in his head.

Aang thought, _She shouldn't be talking like that. It makes her sound unintelligent and mean. She probably picked it up from Toph or Zuko-Why is Sokka looking at me like that?_

Suki thought, _Good job, Kat! Didn't know ya had it in ya! I wonder if that's how she really talks at home?_

Katara laughed nervously in her head. _Ha ha…Why is everyone looking at me? Well except for Sokka…He's staring at Zuko and Aang. Speaking of Aang, he looks disappointed. Why though? Suki and Toph look proud. Sokka looks angry as heck. And Zuko's eyes are glazed over_… _Whatever._

"Okay okay you guys," Katara spoke as the laughing died down. "Back to the game. Sokka go kiss Appa" Sokka began walking back. "On the mouth this time!" She yelled after him.

Sokka leaned down and just as he was about to kiss Appa's huge lips, Appa opened his mouth and licked him. However, Sokka still had his lips puckered and now they were all full of bison slobber. "AHHH! NASTY!" The Gaang was now rolling around on the ground clutching their stomachs and trying to breathe. He ran into the house to clean up. When he came back everyone was still laughing.

"Alright alright. Who's next?" Sokka looked at everyone and they immediately silenced. "Aang, truth or dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_: Oops forgot tah put da thingy-thing before. Oh well. I don't own anything except this story which is quite upsetting. If i were the owners of Avatar the Last Airbender, i would have made Zuko and Katara be together forever like they originally were sposed to be. And I'd either have Taang or Tokka be in the show. But whatever...i sadly don't own it. **

**Gaang Truth or Dare!**

_Previous_:

_"Alright alright. Who's next?" Sokka looked at everyone and they immediately silenced. "Aang, truth or dare?"_

_Now:_

"Huh?"

"Truth or dare, man?"

"Oh, oh right. Um, truth I guess…" Aang trailed off.

Toph scoffed under her breath. "Of course."

"What was that, Toph?" Suki asked with a playful smirk. The whole Gaang turned their heads toward Toph.

"What? Er…I didn't say anything. You must be hearing things, Fan Girl." When everyone shrugged and turned back to Aang, Suki whispered a "You're right" to Toph and they both laughed quietly.

"Okay then. Let's seeee." Sokka pondered over what to ask Aang. "Ooh! I got one! Are you gay?" **(A/N: Please don't take this into offense anyone! I have a lot of gay friends and they didn't so please don't! I don't mean it to be offensive in any way.)**

"SOKKA!" Katara yelled at him with a stern look on her face. The rest of the gaang just tried to suppress laughter.

Aang had a confused expression on his face and he scratched the back of his bald head. "What's 'gay' mean?"

Everyone suddenly stopped laughing and stared at Aang with incredulous expressions. Toph smacked her forehead. Zuko cleared his throat and spoke. "You know, gay. Are you, erm, more in touch with your feminine side? Do you have romantic feelings toward the same gender?" **(A/N: Again, I don't mean to be offensive. Sorry!) **Aang looked even more befuddled. Both Toph and Zuko smacked their foreheads this time and rolled their eyes.

"Do you like guys, Twinkle Toes?" Toph deadpanned.

"Ohhhhhhh. I get it." Aang smiled but then realized what was being asked. "NO! OF COURSE NOT!"

Suki giggled and asked: "Toph, is he lying?"

"Fortunately, no." Toph said under her breath. "Er…no he's not!" She sated to the group much more loudly than was needed. Everyone was quiet for a moment of two.

Aang finally spoke up. "Okay. Um, Suki, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Was Sokka the only guy you've ever liked or dated since we visited Kyoshi Island all those months ago?"

Suki's face flushed a bright shade of pink. "No. No? Erm, I mean yes!"

"LIAR!" Toph yelled with a smile.

"Well, which is it, Suki?" Katara smirked. By now Sokka was seething. Zuko looked over at him and almost thought he was Fire Bending.

"I, um, dated…Wan after you guys left the island." Her voice got quiet towards the end.

"Well?" Katara urged.

"Well what?"

"Who is Wan?" Aang asked.

"Uhh…he was the guy…with…um…th-the foamy mouth." Everyone was quiet, then Aang and Katara burst out laughing. Toph and Zuko didn't know who or what the heck they were talking about and Sokka was straight up angry.

Then suddenly Sokka yelled. "WHAT? You dated RABIES BOY? How could you even date somebody else? Especially Rabies Boy!" Suki had a hurt and annoyed yet angry expression on her face. She was about to punch Sokka but Katara got to him first.

Katara hit him in the arm, started ranting at him and ended up talking ghetto again. "Do _not_ even start wit chur nonsense, Sokka! Dat ain't cool and it definitely ain't right. Cuz chu know for sure dat chur bein' unfair. Chu dated Yue when we was at da North Pole. How do ya think dat makes Suki feel huh? Das right, feel bad. And since chu got tah date who you wanted, Suki could date whoeva she wanted." She paused. "And don't chu even think of givin' meh a dirty look cuz ya know I'll smack it right off yo face!" The Gaang stared at Katara again and then broke into talking all at once.

"Oooooooh…You jus got told, man!"

"Shut up, Zuko! I thought I said only to talk like that at home, Katara!"

"Shut up, Sokka! Woot woot! Kat, I didn't know you were so feisty!"

"Katara, don't talk like that! It's mean! And makes you sound stupid!"

"Shut up, Aang. Wait tah go Sugar Queen!"

"Hey, Katara. Didn't know you had a bad side! I like it!" Sokka and Aang glared at Zuko who made the comment and he just shrugged. **(A/N: I friggen love Zuko and all his shmexii-ness-ness-ness-ness…****J)**

"Okay. OKAY! Calm it down!" Katara laughed and yelled at everyone. "Who's next?" Suki raised her hand. "Oh yeah. Suki, ask somebody."

Suki tapped a finger on her chin and looked around at her friends. Her eyes settled on Katara. "Truth or dare?"

"I think…dare." Katara said with a smile.

Suki smirked mischievously and her green orbs flitted to Zuko who was looking at Katara and then back to Katara. "Alright…I dare you to go sit behind Zuko and massage his back and shoulders for the rest of the game. That is unless…unless I or…Toph say otherwise." Toph's face morphed into a confused expression for a second but then she realized what Suki was getting at. _So Suki knows too, huh?_ She mentally laughed and smirked. _Well this should be fun. Good job, Fan Girl!_

If Zuko's, Katara's, Sokka's and Aang's eyes had widened any more, they would have popped out and exploded.

"Uh…okay." Katara said with a flushed face.

**A/N: Who's lovin da whole Toph and Suki alliance? I know i am. Every story i've read, they weren't very friendly with each other so i decided to force them into friendship! MWAHAHREHFHLK'dte60yhk0[\sJSDK JLKJSL&#$HK*D#hi3y93h KJHEEEEHOOOHAHA! No, im not high. Im high...per! HAHA Get it? Yeah, k whatever. TTFN! I'll try tah have ch 3 up soon! Thanks tah all mah readers and reviewers! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer/Important****: Still don't own da show... Workin on it tho. Jk :P btw I recommend you go on youtube and listen tah this song: ****Are You Listening ****by Kirk Franklin. He's a Gospel singer (I'm Christian). Even if you're not Christian I seriously recommend listening to this; it's a beautiful song. I showed it tah mah friend who doesn't believe in God and she loved it. It's him and his congregation/chorus singing and they wrote the song for Haiti. Make sure you find the video on his vevo because it shows Haiti and stuff. It made me cry ****L but its so sweet! Also listen to ****Lean On Me****. Ohkay that's all. Enjoy this chapter and please please review!**

**Gaang Truth or Dare!**

_Previous:_

_If Zuko's, Katara's, Sokka's and Aang's eyes had widened any more, they would have popped out and exploded._

"_Uh…okay." Katara said with a flushed face. _

_Now:_

Katara scooted behind Zuko and put a leg on either side of him. She pressed up against him a bit to get herself situated. His breath stopped mid-inhale in his throat and his face heated up more than normal. Thank Agni his porcelain-colored face made it look like it was reflecting the fire in the middle of the circle. However, Katara knew that wasn't it. A smug expression crossed her face when she realized she had this kind of power over him. _He's so hot. And sweet…when he wants to be. _Her face grew into an air of hatred and jealousy. _Ugh, why can't _I _be his girlfriend. What does he even see in that freakin dumbass goth chick? Dis is gettin on mah nerves for real yo. Erg! I wanna beat da crap outta her! _She had been lost in her thoughts for about a minute now still with the look frozen on her face.

"Hello? Is anyone inside of that head, Sugar Queen?" Toph asked playfully as she knocked on Katara's skull.

Katara blinked a few times. Everyone was staring at her and Zuko had turned his body slightly to look at her. "What?"

"Are you gonna do it, or what?" Suki asked.

"Do what?" Then she paused. Sokka had a slightly hopeful expression on his face that she had forgotten what she was dared to do to Zuko. "Oh right." She said and placed her hands on Zuko's muscular back. He managed to hold back the groan that was threatening to his escape his throat. _She only _touched _me. Why is it that only Katara has this effect on me? Neither Song or Jin could ever do that to me. And for as long as I had been with Mai, that never really happened either. Ohhh yeeeeahhh, Katara. Right there._ He sighed a bit and his mind turned into mush when he felt Katara's hands begin to knead his shoulders.

Katara giggled barely audibly like a little girl when he sighed. "Geeeez, Zuko. You're muscles are so tense." She couldn't stop the words from falling from her lips as she realized how she had said it. Zuko noticed and smirked a bit. Aang looked hurt and angry. Sokka, instead of looking straight-up angry like before, now looked like he was about to torture Zuko. _His death will be very slow and veeeeery painful. How should I do it though…?_

Suki and Toph laughed out loud and everyone turned to look at them, all the while Katara massaging Zuko's back. "What's so funny?" Sokka yelled.

"Nothing! Nothing!" They said in unison, frantically waving their hands around as if to shoo away the topic.

"It's my turn." Katara changed the subject. "Toph, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"K." Katara smirked and whispered something in her ear. Toph eyes widened to impossible extents and she thought, _She knows I like Aang?_

Toph gulped and managed to speak with what she hoped was her usual stoic voice. "Ew. I don't wanna do that. Especially not to _him_."

The Gaang looked eager to know what she was dared to do. However, Katara could see right through her. She knew Toph was too shy and embarrassed. "Ohhhkaaaaaaaay. Fine, go sit through another week's worth of plays about us. **(A/N: Instead of a different play each day for a week, I'm makin it so that the play about them is playing each day for the whole week.) **I'm sure you don't want to have to listen to that for a whole week. I'm right and you know it, Toph." She knew Toph would be humiliated but she would _never_ turn down a dare. That's just Toph.

Toph grunted in defeat and walked over to Aang. She put on a seductive smile and sat in his lap. Everyone's eyes were widened in shock except for Katara who was watching with amusement. "How ya doin, Twinkle Toes?" Toph said with a smirk though on the inside she was freaking out. "You're lookin pretty damn fine today." Aang's faced turned a very dark shade of crimson as did Toph's. She stood up and walked around Aang swaying her hips a bit and sizing him up. By now, everyone was laughing but Aang and Toph. Katara had stopped massaging Zuko, much to his disappointment, to clutch her stomach and try to catch her breath. Toph squeezed the bicep in Aang's left arm. "Mmm…getting pretty strong there, huh sexy thing?" Zuko let out a huge laugh along with everyone else. Katara who had fallen back onto the ground but still had her legs on either side of Zuko. Toph sat back in Aang's lap and ran a hand down his torso. "Ohhh yeah. Definitely getting them packs, boy." She licked her lips. "Delicious." By now Aang was dying of embarrassment but still turned on.

Zuko died of laughter and fell back on Katara, his back on her stomach and head on her chest. Both were rumbling from laughter that didn't even noticed. But Suki did. She smiled at her friends. She caught Katara's eye and pointed at them. Katara looked down, her eyes widened and her face flushed. But she smiled when she saw Zuko laughing hard with his eyes closed. _He's so cute! Aww he looks adorable like that! Little Zuko! I enjoy seeing him so carefree and acting like a normal teen. It's one of the things I love about him. _She beamed and starting playing with his silky raven hair that was spread out on her chest forgetting about the whole scene between Toph and Aang. Zuko immediately stopped laughing and looked up at her. Just now noticing their position he quickly sat up with a sheepish grin plastered on his face and apologized; Suki, all the while, still watching out of the corner of her eyes.

"It's okay, Zuko. Really." Katara smiled at him and they got back into their original position; her behind him and massaging his back. She then made him lean down and prop himself up on his elbows. After he did was he was told, he was about to ask what she was doing but was cut off by a low moan escaping his throat. She was running her hands through his hair, slightly tugging on it and massaging his scalp. They turned back to the scene before them just in time to see Toph kiss Aang on the lips. Everyone gasped, including Toph. Katara hadn't told her to do that, only to act sexy and hit on him, though Katara didn't mind; she had someone else on her mind. _Oh gods! What did I do!_ Toph internally screamed. But suddenly Aang grabbed her and kissed her back. And again everyone gasped in shock.

"Aang, I thought you liked Katara!" Zuko said.

Aang blushed. "I do. Well, I did. I guess not anymore. I realized that she's too old for me. I mean, Toph's a perfect match for me. We're both thirteen. Both love to have fun. She's very pretty. And she doesn't let anyone push her around, unlike I do. Perfect match, see?" He looked down at Toph. She was still in his lap and blushing and he pecked her on the lips again. Suki and Katara sighed with a dreamy look while Sokka and Zuko rolled their eyes but were glad the kid finally learned to move on, especially Zuko. _If there's one guy that has to like Katara,_ Sokka thought,_ I'd rather have it be Zuko. He's equally matched with her and at least they are close in age, unlike Katara and Aang._

Toph suddenly spoke up. "Sparky."

"Hmm?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Toph smiled. Not one of those "Ha! I got ya now, buddy!" No. It was a real, genuine, sincere, rare Toph-smile. "Do you like Katara?" Katara stopped massaging Zuko. Everyone had incredulous expressions on their faces except for Suki and Toph who were just smiling.

Zuko's face heated up and he mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?" Toph turned in the direction of the 17 year-old Firebender. She had heard him but she wanted Katara to hear.

"I said 'Yes, I do.'"

Katara gasped but suddenly hugged him from behind, clutching tightly to his bare torso and burying her head into his neck. "I like you too. A lot." She whispered into his ear and Zuko shivered, in a good way. He turned his head and captured her lips with his. The Gaang watched this. Suki sighed and Toph beamed. Aang was happy for his friends and Sokka, although he wasn't "happy" per say, he wasn't going to ruin this for his dear sister and for the guy who had become one of his best friends. Instead he just smiled a bit.

When the two broke apart for air, they stared at each other for a long while. Zuko took her hand in his and pulled her around in front of him to sit her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned back into him and they both sighed. Toph, who was still in Aang's lap, hugged him and buried her face in his chest. Seeing the other two couples, Sokka shrugged and pulled Suki into his arms and kissed her.

It was dark out now. The only light coming from the fire in the middle. They all looked around at each other. It was beautiful. It was perfect. This was how it was supposed to be. How it was _meant_ to be. Six friends; three boys and three girls all together in the comfort of their crush's arms. Aang and Toph, Sokka and Suki and best of all…Zuko and Katara. Perfect. Just. Simply. Perfect.

**THE END! I really hoped y'all liked it. I worked hard. And sorry if you didn't like the fluffiness at the end, but I did :p K so please pretty pretty please review. ****It would make me so very happy! Like a little child playing in their seaturtle-shaped sandbox in their backyard. (Yes, i had one of those. And i had one shaped like a crab! They were fun!…but then they broke. i don't remember how though…I think mah momma ran into them wit her car…) Anywaaaay, i like constructive criticism and if you guys have ideas for a new Zutara multi-chapter story or oneshot this is your chance tah drop a line and make your request! Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviwed this! Oh and check out mah other story ****The Firebender and the Airbender.**

**~Fuzzy Ninja Assassin~**


End file.
